


Arson

by JaMills



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aged-Up Yuri Plisetsky, Babysitting, Child Victor Nikiforov, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Katsuki Yuuri is Victor Nikiforov's father, Yuri Plisetsky is so patient it's almost OOC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 10:41:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17979785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaMills/pseuds/JaMills
Summary: Victor despises his father's tie and wants to burn it.Also, Yuri is babysitting.





	Arson

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!  
> Just a idea that popped up with my mini AU with Father!Yuuri and Child!Victor. I'll put this as a series later, but for now, just enjoy this small thing.  
> Victor is around six or seven in this one. I'm not sure of Yuri's age here, but considering this AU is very YuriYuu inclined, you can think of him in his early twenties.
> 
>  
> 
> No more worries, have a good read!

  
Victor had to act while his father wasn't home. Yuuri wouldn't even notice. He'd believe that garbage was lost by accident, when Victor knew very well the truth.  
  


 

But he couldn't handle the stove alone. It was a very important rule that Papa always reminded him. So, he would need help.  
  


 

"Yura!" He called in that tiny voice of children, dragging the piece of cloth across the floor all the way into the living room.  
  


 

Yuri was wasting his time on cellphone games lying on the couch, but babysitting Victor wouldn't be that easy, of course. That little thing craved attention as much as breathing, so he boringly asked as his character almost died on the screen.  
  
  


"What is it?"  
  
  


"Can you light the oven for me, please?" Victor asked politely, as he had been taught since he was little. Being polite was important.  
  
  


Now Yuri actually looked at him, for the words "oven" and "Victor" in the same sentence didn't sound good at all.  
  
  


"Why would you need that, brat?" He asked with narrowed eyes. They had lunch less than an hour ago, Victor couldn't be hungry.

   
  


"I have to burn this." He said simply while raising that hideous baby blue tie Yuuri insisted on wearing at my most parties.   
  
  
  


Shit.

 

 

"It's your father's tie, Victor." Yuri grumbled, hastily taking the accessory from the boy's hands, as if fearing he'd run with it. Jeez, what was that boy thinking?  
  
  


"Are you going to burn it for me?" Victor asked hopefully. Yuri could be very nice when he wanted to, this was probably one of those times.  
  
  


"No, Victor, I will not burn Yuuri's tie." He said patiently, watching as the kid frowned in clear dissatisfaction. "Why would you do that?"  
  


 

"Can't you see it?" He motioned to the cloth with open hands, as if Yuri was blind this whole time. "It's ugly. Like, a lot. I can't even count the ugliness."  
  
  


 

Yuri had to bite the inside of his cheek to avoid laughing, because Victor seemed so serious about that. While he agreed that wasn't the most fashionable piece in Katsuki's wardrobe, he didn't get the boy's sudden hatred for it.  
  
  


 

"It's not that bad." The older tried to reason. "You didn't mind it until now."  
  
  


"It _is_ bad. It's baby blue! It's soooo last season, I can't stand looking at it." He shook his head vehemently, making some strands of platinum hair come loose from his ponytail. If that pout was supposed to make him look like a professional, it failed miserably. "Don't you watch Project Runway?"  
  
  


"I think I missed the latest season." Yuri sat straighter in the couch, staring at the impressionable tiny fashionista before him. "And you think burning it is the right thing to do?"  
  
  


"Yes!" Victor smiled and nodded eagerly. "Papa should only wear pretty clothes! Ugly things belong in the trash."  
  
  


Yuri raised his eyebrows and made a big effort to not point out that, while Victor used to be one of the ugliest babies ever, no one bothered to put him in the trash. That brat should be fucking thankful for being at least half cute now, because at eight months old he looked like a bald excuse of an infant.  
  


 

"Maybe it's ugly for you, but not for Yuuri. He really likes this tie." Actually, a better explanation was that Yuuri owned a total of three ties even with a considerable income. One was for parties, other for mourning and the third probably for pole dancing. "He'd be really sad if it gets burnt."  
  


 

Victor puffed his cheeks.  
  


 

"But Papa shouldn't wear ugly stuff!"  
  


 

"I know, I know. But why don't you try something different? Instead of burning it, you can kindly ask him to wear another tie."  
  
  


The boy blinked a few times at the suggestion. He... hadn't thought of that. It seemed too easy. And boring. Victor was actually excited at the prospect of burning things.  
  
  


He didn't want to make his father sad, though. Yuuri was already so stressed with work and always fretted about Victor's wellbeing, even with seemingly irrelevant stuff. What could he do if his father liked ugly stuff?  
  


 

Suddenly, he came up with the perfect idea.  
  


 

"I can buy him another tie!" He beamed excitedly, mind running wild with all the possibilities. "And he'll like it so much he'll forget the old one!"  
  
  
  


Yuri nodded slowly, not brave enough to tell him that good ties were way more expensive than his monthly allowance could deal with it.  
  
  


 

"This might work." Then he added quickly. "I'll help you. We can go shopping together."  
  


 

"It will be bright pink." Victor kept going, index finger under his chin as he imagined his father in cooler and way more fashionable accessories. "And there'll be lots of glitter. Golden glitter is nice."  
  
  


Huh.   
  


 

Well, this wasn't Yuri's business, now.

 

 

"We can discuss this later." Yuri decided as he stood up and headed to the kitchen. This talk made him hungry. "I'll get us a snack. You can put a movie on."  
  
  


Victor stopped his musings to think over the new task.  
  
  


"Barbie and the Magic Unicorn!" He announced as his socked feet scrambled to turn on the DVD player. The boy loved the movie with the figure skater princess.  
  


"It's a freaking pegasus, Victor."  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Do kids still watch DVDs? Let's pretend they do, it's the only true way to enjoy Barbie movies.
> 
> Hope you liked it!!


End file.
